The Bomb: Forest
The Forest is a heist in The Bomb Heists DLC released on January 22, 2015. It is the second part of The Bomb heist contracted by The Butcher. It and the Dockyard are the first missions developed by Lion Game Lion. Overview The Forest is the second of the two possible scenarios the crew can undertake during The Bomb raid. It involves the players intercepting an ordnance transport from the Port of Virginia to Norfolk and secure the Balkan bomb for The Butcher. This heist and Dockyard are mutually exclusive to each other, as it involves the crew attacking the train carrying the bomb parts after the cargo had left port, meaning an earlier raid on the docks either did not take place, or have failed. Objectives *Pick up the Thermal paste *Find the train car with vault *Use Thermal paste *Wait for chopper *Connect hose *Use C4 *Disassemble Bomb *Move bomb to escape *Escape Assets Pre-Planning Like Dockyard, players can place both dead drops and mission beneficial assets such as Ace Pilot and delayed armed response. The crew is limited to favours for use in preplanning, which does not scale with difficulty. Walkthrough Starting at the top of a hill, the crew must descend into the forest, taking the thermite cans to several derailed railroad cars that lie beneath a detonated bridge. As the crew approaches the cars, some of which are upturned, Bain informs them that one will contain the bomb vault. Opening the exterior doors, the train will be shown to contain either the objective vault or drill-able cages ( seconds). The said cages can be covered by a tarp to hide the contents, which will either be debris preventing entry or crates; said crates require a crowbar to open, and will contain either the military C4 objective, additional loot (such as cocaine or gold), or will be empty. Additionally, one or more cars will have a ladder attached to the front or rear, which are secured by two locks that require picking or sawing. When detached, the ladders can be repeatedly bagged and placed in certain places around tipped cars, allowing players to climb them easier. After finding the vault, players must burn a small hole into the car with a thermite can, before filling the inside with water to increase the internal pressure. Depending on which car the bomb is in, the crew must gradually fill the inside with either the water pump at the lake (easily disrupted by FBI), or a hose lowered by Bile's helicopter (can require multiple trips and re-attaching). During this time, players must locate the military C4, which will be located in a certain crate within one of the other cars. After filling the vault and dropping a C4 charge inside, the vault is detonated, creating several openings on the sides and roof of the car. Emptied of water and with multiple routes of access, players can enter the vault and grab the bomb; like the turret in the Train heist, the bomb must be dismantled into multiple, heavy bags (four total) and transported to the escape vehicle: Boat Escape The standard means of escape, players must carry the bomb all the way back to the spawn location, requiring players to cover a huge distance and climb a hill with little cover. Reaching the spawn point, players must lower bags down to a docked boat, moving them by zipline one at a time. If the players can avoid south-eastern sniper fire and enemies swarming up the hill, escape becomes immediately available once the final bomb piece reaches the boat. Plane Escape Once the bomb is bagged, players must clear a path for the plane to land on the southern road. Avoiding waves of enemies, who will continue to spawn nearby and use their vehicles as cover, players must fell the trees on the eastern part of the road, which can be done through: C4 charges to detonate the trunks (one charge per tree); the OVE9000 Saw; or a chainsaw found propped against a pile of logs. Once the trees are out of the way, multiple flares must be placed on the road and, once the plane is loaded with bags, can be boarded to escape. Helicopter Escape The simplest and most expensive escape route, players must signal a helicopter, which will land in among the train cars in a central region of the map. Like the other escapes, loading the bomb means players can leave immediately. Variations *The level has a 10% chance to take place at night. Night time will have fog making it harder to see and random sound effects that are made to scare people. The FBI Files Trains ferry a huge amount of cargo from the docks to destinations inland. The train tracks are often vulnerable to sabotage, especially around the single-track bridges. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= |-|Tips= Beaver Team This achievement is fairly straightforward to complete with a well co-ordinated crew. The plane escape needs to be used, and players should have both shaped charges and the OVE9000 saw. When the heist begins, move over to the end of the road where the plane lands (by the bridge). It should be noted that players do not need to secure the bomb and begin to summon the plane: all that is required is that the trees are cut within the time limit, so it can be immediately retried by restarting the heist. Two players should place a C4 charge each on two trees, while the other two players should immediately saw the remaining three trees. By the time these trees fall, the shaped charges will explode and bring down the last two, unlocking the achievement. The chainsaw is not recommended for this achievement due to the fact that it requires a long interaction period with each tree to cut down, therefore making it impossible to cut them all down within five seconds. Oppressor This achievement requires that the five civilians in the forest do not escape. Note that the default boat escape MUST be used. At least two crew members should have Forced Frienship in case any of the civilians are untied during the course of the heist. When the heist begins, immediately find the five civilians and tie them down. The first two civilians can be found on the road at the bottom of the hill next to their car. The remaining three (workers wearing hardhats) are generally at the top of the hill and will attempt to flee towards the road if not tied down. Once all five have been found and tied down, players should move them into one group (preferably near the objective area). Have two players guard the hostages and two players doing objectives. As this achievement does not have a difficulty requirement, it is recommended to do it on Normal. Once escape becomes available, everyone should move to the escape in a timely fashion. Once the heist is completed the achievement should unlock for everyone. |-|Trophy= Trophy-ChooChoo.png| | Finish The Bomb: Forest heist on Death Wish difficulty or above. To unlock this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| The living room.}} |-|Trivia= *'I Cut Down Trees, I Skip and Jump' is a line from by the group. Trivia *The method the crew employs to open the bomb vault in the Forest scenario is a throwback to the cracking of the Franz Jaeger safe in Counterfeit: opening up a hole on the vault/safe, fill it up with water, then blowing the container open without any harm done to its contents. **The plan of water-pressure detonation is a reference to , a 2001 heist film wherein the protagonists access a large, secure safe by filling and detonating it. Interestingly, the act of "water cracking" was recreated on , and it was found to be both convoluted (as most vaults aren't water-or-air-tight and would require significant effort in sealing beforehand for the theoretical plan to even work) and inaccurate (as the pressure still damages the contents). Blueprints Crojob stage 3.png|Preplanning map of the Forest. ru:Бомба: Лес Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:Loud-Only Heists